


The Breakfast Club

by Zeru



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom, The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeru/pseuds/Zeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast is the most important part of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakfast Club

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback and I love comments. So please, if you like my work, do say so. Also, I don't mind requests at times. Hit me up @ Zerulius on Twitter or Tumblr.

If there is one thing I learnt from our relationship so far, it’s that sleeping in is not a luxury I will ever get anymore. I groan unhappily as I feel two bodies shift and shuffle next to me, clearly awake and in need of attention. Hot lips press to my cheeks on either side, before one pair slides down to my neck and the other moves to my ear.

\- Good morning, sunshine. – Sean purrs into my ear, laughing as I open my eyes, squinting at the sun beaming through a small gap in the curtains. – Sleep well?

\- I was until you two rascals decided to wake me up. – I stretch a bit and both men take the opportunity to lock their lips on my breasts as they get exposed.

Norman’s lips are softer, caressing and kissing gently, whilst Sean is busying himself leaving a bruise on the underside of my breast before moving to my nipple and biting down on it. I moan out in pleasure and consider slithering out of bed before things get out of hand. Norman, as if reading my thoughts, shifts his leg and puts it on mine so that I can’t move.

\- We gotta leave early today. – He murmurs into my skin in between teasing licks, and I give up all hope to get out of the bed. I can’t say I’m overly upset about it.

\- We thought we’d wake you up so you can kiss us goodbye. – Sean chuckles as his hand sides down my stomach and cups my sex firmly.

\- You could have just given me a kiss on the forehead and left, I wouldn’t mind. – I reply, sarcasm present in my voice. I can be cranky in the mornings. Sean’s hand tightens around me. Both men look at me with disbelief in their eyes.

\- And you would just let us leave like that? – Norman questions, dipping his head down to my belly and sliding his warm tongue downwards to Sean’s hand.

\- Without breakfast? – Sean smirks and moves his hand away before joining Norman and planting wet kisses from my neck to my belly.

I moan in response, not bothering to answer. To an extent, I believe that my dripping pussy is the best answer there can be at the moment. I feel hands spreading me some, pulling my legs apart as both men get between them and stare at my core in delight. There is a smirk on Sean’s lips as he traces his fingers down my slit, and Norman is licking his lips in anticipation before dipping his mouth down to my core and running the length of my folds with his tongue. He turns his head slightly and looks at Sean with a naughty grin on his face.

\- The pussy’s particularly good today, man. – He chuckles and returns to his actions, giving my sex long sweeping licks as if it were an ice cream. I breathe heavily, my head tilted back into the pillow as I feel fingers find their way inside of me, spreading me and curling inside.’

\- Well then would you mind passing me the pussy?

Sean stares at Norman’s tongue running along my skin as if he were hypnotized before pushing Norman’s head away and putting his mouth on me. He is distinctly different to Norman – less teasing, more pleasing – and he immediately locks his lips around my clit and sucks on it, making me moan loudly as I try to move my legs together. I hear a “nah-ah” in Norman’s voice and feel them holding my legs apart. Moments later the fingers disappear from my cunt, replaced by a firm hungry tongue pulsing in and out of me at a fast pace. A different tongue makes its way across my leg to my clit, circling around it. I’m moaning desperately, clutching onto the starched sheets of the bed as the men in it with me do their best to drive me insane with lust.

I moan out their names, and feel rather than hear a chuckle from my nether regions.

\- Breakfast, baby. – Norman whispers.

\- The most important part of the day. – Sean finishes in a sultry voice.

A woman can only take so much. I feel the coil in my stomach release as juices flow out of me and I moan out some strange collaboration of their names, desperate to know which one to moan first, not being able to decide which one matters most. Norman and Sean slow down their tongues and look up at me innocently, while I try to gather my breath. A minute later I finally look down to see them both stare at me, my juices glistening on their faces.

\- Where’s my breakfast? – I murmur, smirking, knowing this was not the end.

\- We’d never leave our girl hungry. – They reply in unison, shifting on the bed.

Sean takes his place between my legs, wasting no time in entering me, a gruff moan escaping his lips as he does so. Norman takes a bit more time before throwing his leg over me and hovering above my face. I stare at his cock bobbing in front of my mouth, licking my lips and stick my tongue out, running the tip along the vein on it. Norman moans softly, taking his member into his hand and guiding it into my mouth, watching it as I take it in. I swirl my tongue around it, moaning from Sean’s actions.

Norman grips the bed tightly as his hips start making small careful thrusts into my mouth, watching the show closely, his eyes fluttering, mouth hanging open. Small moans escape his lips as his movements gain more amplitude, sliding his cock down my throat. I feel Sean’s hands on my hips, digging his fingers into my skin on each in-stroke as he slides out slowly before pushing in fast. The room is filled with our breathing and moans, which continues on for what feels like hours until I feel Sean slip out of me and give my cunt a light slap.

\- I think we need to switch it up. – He says, breathing heavily. Norman gets off my face, grinning at me as I lift myself up on my elbows. Sean doesn’t waste time to pull me up and move to sit on the bed, flipping me over, and grabbing my hair to pull my face to his crotch.

\- Come on honey, proteins are good for you. – He smirks, in control, but I see a little please in the corners of his eyes.

I wrap my lips around his length, sliding up and down slowly. Sean closes his eyes and sighs, massaging my scalp to motivate me. I hear Norman move behind me, and some moments later my ass is getting pushed up until I stand on my knees and elbows. He runs his fingers across my slit once, as if testing it, before I feel the tip of his cock press against me. I moan for his pleasure and he smacks my ass, entering me roughly. I gasp, moving away from Sean’s cock for a split second, which is long enough for him to pull me back and dip his cock so deep in my mouth I gag on it.

\- Good girl. – I hear in two voices, before Norman picks up his pace and starts pounding into me, breathing hoarsely, tiny moans escaping his mouth every once in a while. Sean is fucking my mouth with nearly the same speed, my hair bunched in his hand. I feel his eyes watching me, watching how his cock disappears in my mouth, how saliva and precum leak from the corners of it and how my eyes water up from his deep strokes.

This pace is leaving them wanting and hungry, and soon enough I hear Sean whisper something to me, something that sounded like “that’s it, that’s it” and I double my efforts. Norman grunts behind me, spanking my ass as his cock slides in and out of me.

\- How about we come all over your pretty face? – Sean says hoarsely, pulling my face away from his crotch and looking me in the eyes. I lick my lips in response. Norman pulls out of me and they push and pull me until I’m lying on the bed, with them standing on their knees on either side of my face.

\- Breakfast time. – Norman whispers in a dirty tone he gets in bed, stroking his cock fast. Sean is doing the same, watching me as I open my mouth and moan for their benefit.

Their hands move faster, and I watch as Norman looks at Sean, mouthing that he is so close, before exploding, white cream spurting out of him and onto my face. Sean comes moments later, doing the same, and I try to catch much of it in my mouth as they watch me. Their movements slow down, hands tightening and milking themselves dry, before both of them lie down next to me. I stick my tongue out and lick around my lips, collecting cum that didn’t quite make it into my mouth. They watch me closely.

\- Bon appetit. – I snicker, looking at them. Sean chuckles and Norman laughs before pressing his lips against mine and kissing me slowly, stroking the side of my face. He nuzzles his nose against my cheek as Sean pushes his face away and his lips lock onto mine next, biting on my lower lip before swirling inside of my mouth, competing for dominance with my own tongue.

Sean pulls away from me and gets up first to go to the shower, while I indulge in cuddling with Norman. He is brushing his fingers against my hair, looking at the ceiling.

\- You lied about leaving early didn’t you? – I ask him.

\- Yeah… We were just feeling a bit hungry. – He chuckles, catching my hand as it goes in for a slap and giving it a kiss.


End file.
